Waiting for Tonight
by Oregonblondie
Summary: First in a trilogy of one parters. G/S songfic. Rating for minamal adult content, nothing too bad. Sweet Dreams Trilogy Part One.


This is first in a trilogy of one part song-fics I'm doing. This is G/S, but it decreases in each fic. I hope you enjoy. Please, if you read, please review. It would make my life so much brighter, even the flames which can be even brighter! Enjoy!  
  
Dissy: I don't own CSI or the song, "Waiting for tonight." By Jennifer Lopez.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara fell onto the scratchy comforter of her bed on her back, her mouth full of laughter. The heavy weight on her chest was caused by more than the person on top of her. What would this change, would she ultimately have to leave the city because of what they might do tonight? She had wished to run her fingers over Gil Grissom's lips for so long, now that she had the chance to, her hand wouldn't reach up and the irony of it all brought the awful burning tears that were associated with her boss' name.  
  
`*Like a movie scene, In the sweetest dreams, Have pictured us together  
  
Now to fell your lips, On my finger tips, I have to say is even better  
  
Than I ever thought it could possibly be  
  
Its perfect, its passion, its setting me free  
  
From all of my sadness, The tears that I've cried, I have spent all my life*`  
  
Grissom stopped kissing her when he felt the wet tears touch his own skin. He pulled away for the woman who always haunted his dreams so he could see all of her face. Sara tried to hide what looked like her sadness from him; she didn't want to be the one to ruin this perfect night.  
  
"Sara." He said softly, but firmly, "If this isn't what you want, that's fine. I'll go." When she didn't protest, Grissom stood up and began to turn away. But before he could get more than two steps away, Sara grabbed his hanging arm and pulled him back into a hard kiss.  
  
`*Chorus:  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
Waiting for tonight*`  
  
Without either of their mouths leaving the warmth of each other, Sara reached for the bottom edges of Grissom's shirt and began pulling up. When his hands felled on top of hers on his shirt, she expected him to stop her, but all he did was help to remove the first article of clothing that was to come off tonight.  
  
`*Tender words you say, Take my breath away,  
  
Love me now, leave me no never  
  
Found a sacred place, lost in your embrace, I want to stay in this forever  
  
I think of the days when the sun used to set, On my empty heart, All alone in my bed  
  
Tossing and turning emotions were strong, I knew I had to hold on*`  
  
`*Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
Waiting for tonight*`  
  
Hours soon passed like seconds and it was soon over. They both lay under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms. When the morning came, Sara being the early riser woke up first, and savored the moment when she first opened her eyes. She had always dreamed of not only the night they would spend together, but also the morning after.  
  
`*Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
Waiting for tonight*`  
  
She remembered the nights before this, wishing for that certain someone warm beside her. Her now warm bed was now as it should be, with both of them curled up next to each other, feeding off of the warmth the produced. Forgotten was being alone. But also forgotten were the consequences of what they had done.  
  
`*Gone are the days when the sun used to set, On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
  
Tossing and turning, Emotions were strong  
  
I knew I had to hold on*`  
  
`*Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
Waiting for tonight*`  
  
~*! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did you think? I hope you liked it. Next in the series, the repercussions of that night. Look for the next Sweet Dreams installment, it willed be marked. 


End file.
